Nightingale
by breech
Summary: Há certos momentos em que precisamos de heróis, precisamos de alguém para nos guiar em meio a escuridão para onde fomos forçados a ir e mesmo que queiramos fugir, o amor pode nos encontrar.
1. Prólogo

**Olá leitoras e leitores, fic nova para vocês. Espero que vocês gostem e que acompanhem! Ainda não sei como vai ser o esquema de post, nem como a estória vai acabar pois só tenho uma parte escrita, ainda assim farei de tudo para atualizá-la sempre que possível. Boa leitura. :)**

* * *

Selena trancou o pequeno café dando um até logo a seu companheiro de trabalho e passou a corrente e o cadeado nos puxadores grandes de inox. Quando virou para a rua, David já desaparecia na esquina acima. Subiu o zíper de seu casaco e colocou o capuz tentando se proteger do vento gélido da madrugada. A rua estaria vazia se não fosse a presença dela e de um homem acasacado do outro lado da rua.

Suspirou pelo cansaço assistindo o vapor de sua respiração subir aos céus. Tomou o caminho oposto ao de seu companheiro descendo a rua a passos largos. Morava num pequeno apartamento três quadras abaixo do café e por isso sempre fechava o estabelecimento.

Guardou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco apertando o passo quando percebeu que o homem estava logo atrás de si. Um táxi passou pela rua lhe impedindo de atravessar a pista. Olhou para trás percebendo o homem a um braço de distância.

Atravessou a rua sem se importar com o sinal vermelho e suspirou aliviada quando viu o homem reduzir a velocidade da caminhada, mas ainda assim prosseguiu andando o mais rápido que podia sem chamar atenção. Agarrou-se à bolsa tentando se sentir segura sem tirar os olhos do homem que a perseguia.

Se sobressaltou ao ouvir uma lata de lixo cair num beco escuro entre dois blocos. Um homem corpulento avançou em sua direção lhe fazendo dar alguns passos para trás encontrando com o sujeito encapuzado de instantes antes.

- Olá, belezinha.

Selena tentou avançar, mas esbarrou no outro homem. Um pânico invadindo seus sentidos de repente, seu coração disparando e sua respiração ficando rápida e entrecortada, passou os olhos pela rua tentando achar um jeito de escapar, mas se viu cercada. O medo mal lhe dava condições de pensar.

- Não precisa se assustar, princesa.- o maior passou a mão pesada por seu braço e instintivamente ela tentou se esquivar. Sentiu a mão grande apertar seu braço fino.- Se você resistir, vai ser pior.

O homem de casaco tirou o capuz e Selena viu que ele tenha uma cicatriz que o marcava no rosto de cima a baixo do lado esquerdo. As feições duras mal iluminadas passavam obstinação, o que fez a garota tremer. Foi puxada sem delicadeza para o beco escuro e gritou por ajuda.

- Não pense nisso.- os dentes amarelos do homem marcado ficaram amostra quando ele puxou um pedaço de pano sujo de dentro do bolso do casaco. Sem jeito, amarrou no rosto da latina quase tapando sua respiração como forma de abafar seus gritos.- A gente vai ser rápido com você.

O maior dos dois prendeu seus braços para trás enquanto o outro tentava tirar suas roupas. Se debateu tentando parar as ações dos sujeitos, sentiu os braços serem puxados com mais força e urrou de dor.

Tentou pedir para que parassem, mas não encontrou a própria voz, as lágrimas encheram seus olhos lhe impedindo de enxergar. O vento gelado da madrugada tocou suas penas que foram abertas e ela se desesperou tentando fechá-las. Se debateu buscando fugir quando a mão pesada lhe empurrou para o chão fazendo com que batesse as costas com força no solo úmido, arfou buscando o ar que lhe faltou por alguns instantes.

Selena sentiu línguas e mãos em seu centro e começou a chorar quando percebeu que não havia escapatória. As risadas cruéis chegavam cínicas a seu ouvido, debochando de seu sofrimento, de seus inúteis pedidos de ajuda.

Não soube precisar o tempo que passou naquele beco, nem quantas vezes sentiu aqueles homens deslizarem seus corpos para dentro do seu. Pensou que depois da quarta ou quinta vez desistiu de lutar, desistiu de fugir das mãos rudes que lhe puxavam e batiam, lhe prendiam e estapeavam deixando marcas em seu corpo e em sua alma.

Antes de subirem as calças para irem embora, um dos homens lhe esbofeteou o rosto e o resto das forças que ainda tinha se foi. Tudo que Selena pediu naquele momento é que Deus lhe deixasse morrer.


	2. A Garota do Balcão

**Meninas, muito obrigada pelas críticas e pelos reviews. Espero que continuem comentando, quero saber a opinião de vocês. Não tenho nada escrito do próximo capítulo, por isso talvez demore um pouco mais. Sejam pacientes comigo, eu amo vocês. :)**

* * *

Demetria estacionou a moto na frente de um pequeno estabelecimento. O letreiro discreto em letras douradas nada tinha de atrativo. Guardou o capacete preto dentro do baú de couro que trazia junto ao veículo, pegando a pequena bolsa. Balançou a cabeça tentando ajeitar os fios avermelhados da bagunça que haviam se tornado por conta do vento.

Empurrou a porta de vidro ouvindo o sino tocar bem em cima de si. O lugar parecia aconchegante com suas mesas de madeira escura, nas paredes amareladas fotografias de xícaras de café em preto e branco. Numa parede mais ao canto havia uma estante com a mesma madeira das mesas recheada de livros de todos os tamanhos. Sorriu achando que aquela era uma ideia muito interessante.

Escolheu uma mesa pequena num canto mais calmo, da janela a rua movimentada parecia contrastar demais com a calmaria do café. Esse lugar com certeza valera a pena, na opinião da garota.

Uma garçonete se aproximou com seu bloquinho de papel e um pequeno cardápio.

- Primeira vez aqui, moça?

A garota de rabo de cavalo estendeu o cardápio para Demi. Era alta e magra e possuía cabelos de um castanho claro quase loiro. A ruiva sorriu com a observação.

- Você conhece a cara de todos os clientes?- na pequena identificação bordada no uniforme leu o nome "Samantha".

A garota deu de ombros fazendo pouco caso.

- Temos clientes fiéis, é comum ver os mesmos rostos por aqui.

- E isso não torna esse trabalho monótono?

Samantha disfarçou uma risada.

- Te garanto que não. A gente se transforma numa espécie de família e sempre vemos pessoas novas e interessantes.

Demi balançou a cabeça quando percebeu o charme que fora lançado em cima de si. A menina devia ser uns sete anos mais nova. Alargou o sorriso achando graça da situação.

- Parece divertido...

Deixou a frase morrer no ar voltando a atenção para o cardápio em sua mão, correu os olhos tentando decidir qual opção era a melhor em meio a tantas opções diferentes.

- Então, o que vai querer?

A loira perguntou tentando não deixar o assunto acabar entre elas.

- Hum?- a ruiva pareceu pensar.- Você?

A menina mais nova pareceu se espantar, o que levou Demetria a gargalhar. Samantha ficou sem jeito passando a mão pelo rabo tentando arrumá-lo.

- Brincadeira, criança. Eu aceito um cappuccino.

Samantha se dirigiu para o balcão desconcertada, deixando a ruiva com seus próprios pensamentos. Pegou um pequeno caderno de capa de couro de dentro da bolsa e uma caneta passando a anotar pensamentos aleatórios. Conforme ia escrevendo, lançava olhares ao redor guardando detalhes e impressões, foi quando vira uma garota morena no caixa.

O que mais havia lhe chamado atenção nela não fora a beleza, embora concordasse que ela era uma mulher muito bonita. Fora a tristeza que ela percebeu ser expressa pelos olhos escuros. A parte mais amorosa de si despertando na vontade de trazer um sorriso àquele rosto.

- Seu cappuccino.

Samantha apareceu com sua xícara atrapalhando sua linha de pensamento e lhe fazendo despertar do pequeno transe em que havia caído. Sorriu para a menina em frente.

- Obrigada, Sammy.- a garota riu.

- De nada...

Parou a frase sugestivamente esperando um nome. Demi soltou estendendo a mão pequena.

- Demetria, mas acho que Demi é mais bonito.

- Então, de nada Demi.- apertou a mão fria.- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

A mais velha lançou a cabeça na direção do caixa sutilmente apontando para a morena.

- Ela trabalha há muito tempo aqui?

- Quem? Selena?- Samantha olhou para a direção apontada só para ter certeza de quem se tratava.- É uma espécie de sócia. Foi dela a ideia da estante lá de trás, aliás a maior parte dos livros é dela. Por quê?

A Lovato lançou um sorriso amarelo.

- Achei que pudesse ser uma pessoa que conheço, mas me enganei.

A loira olhou de volta para Selena e suspirou.

- Pelo que sei, ela sempre morou por aqui. Esse café é sua vida.- voltou o olhar para a mulher atraente a sua frente mudando o tom de voz.- Então, vai querer mais alguma coisa?

A mulher balançou a cabeça negando.

- Estou satisfeita com o cappuccino, obrigada.

A garçonete saiu deixando Demi outra vez só com seus pensamentos, bebericou do líquido quente olhando a rua. Sua cabeça trabalhava rápido pensando em estratégias de aproximação. Seu sorriso se abriu quando pensou na estratégia que considerava perfeita.

Levantou da mesa calmamente trazendo consigo seu pires e xícara e andou até a estante pesada correndo os olhos pelos títulos disponíveis. Havia assuntos diversos que poderiam demonstrar uma curiosidade pelo mundo: gastronomia, astronomia, viagens, poesias, romances, os livros se misturavam caótica, mas ainda assim perfeitamente.

Seus olhos saltaram quando um dos títulos lhe chamou atenção, o sorriso ficou ainda mais largo quando colocou a xícara já vazia numa mesa disponível e puxou o livro admirando sua capa. Folheou a obra lembrando-se de quando lera aquele livro, havia mudado sua vida. Dirigiu-se para o balcão de tampa escura sentando-se bem perto da morena triste. Abriu o volume lendo para si mesma as palavras aleatórias.

- Estante interessante. - disse num tom despreocupado apontando os livros com a cabeça. - Ouvi dizer que os livros são seus.

Voltou a atenção para a outra percebendo que ela não havia nem mesmo tirado os olhos do monitor.

- É verdade? - insistiu.

- Uma parte. – a voz doce aqueceu o coração da ruiva embora fosse monótona e fria.

- Esse aqui é seu?

Levantou o livro médio finalmente recebendo um olhar da morena, percebeu a sombra de um sorriso enfeitar o canto dos lábios carnudos e sumir tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. Percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo sentimento sobre aquela história.

- O Mundo de Sofia? Sim, esse é meu.

- Então você é uma garota filosófica?

- Isso não te diz respeito.

Demetria mordeu o lábio pensando que a conversa poderia ser um fracasso. Suspirou pensando no motivo por ter puxado assunto em primeiro lugar. Realmente não lhe dizia respeito, como não lhe dizia respeito o motivo pelo qual ela parecia tão triste. Talvez não houvesse sentido nenhum na sua vontade de fazê-la sorrir.

- Desculpe, eu não queria incomodar.

Encolheu o corpo se sentindo momentaneamente triste, brincou com a aba de cor azul tentando recuperar a compostura. Talvez houvesse sido invasiva demais, tática errada. Voltou para a mesa com o livro em mãos.

Olhando para a rua movimentada, Demetria relembrou o passado, um tempo em que era parecida com a garota do balcão. Timidamente tocou a pulseira de prata fazendo um breve sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. A menina poderia ser arisca, mas ela não iria desistir. Valia a pena, Demi sabia que valia.


	3. Tática Certa

**Olá minhas queridas! Confesso que o capítulo não ficou nem perto de como eu esperava que ele ficasse, porém não quis demorar muito então resolvi postar mesmo que apenas satisfeita pela metade com o trabalho. Prometo compensar no próximo, que aliás já começou a sair. Caso vocês tenham sugestões de como esperam/querem que a fic se desenrole elas serão muito bem-vindas, okay? Assim que sem medo de expor opiniões e comentários. **

**Boa leitura. :)**

* * *

O baque surdo dos livros pesados caindo sobre o balcão assustou a garota concentrada na tela do monitor.

- Livros novos!

O tom sorridente quase fizera a garota revirar os olhos, subiu o olhar para a dona das mãos pequenas e pálidas que distraíram sua atenção. Estreitou os olhos estudando as feições delicadas, já tinha visto aquele rosto em algum lugar.

- Achei que fosse ficar feliz.

A ruiva mudou o tom para algo parecido com um adulto repreendendo uma criança, retirou os livros da pilha os arrumando de modo que Selena pudesse ler os títulos.

A morena passou os olhos pelas capas, dois guias de viagens sendo um sobre Orlando e o outro sobre Atenas, uma coletânea de Carlos Drummond de Andrade e dois romances. Apanhou o livro com a grande rosa vermelha na capa, uma cidadela italiana estava desenhada em dourado logo acima, as letras também douradas revelavam o título.

- Julieta?- sua voz era confusa. – Isso tem alguma coisa haver com Romeu e Julieta de Shakespeare?

Demetria tentou disfarçar o sorriso ao perceber a mudança na atitude da garota. Tática certa!

- Na verdade, tem um pouco.

- Essa não é uma daquelas releituras abomináveis que acabam com a história original, não é?

Demi não soube dizer se fora a pergunta ou o tom tedioso que lhe fizera gargalhar, mas quando percebeu, já deixava o riso sair sem censura. Sentiu-se bem em saber que a garota tinha senso de humor.

Encarou os olhos de perto pela primeira vez, eram de um castanho-avelã muito bonito. Pareciam menos tristes que no primeiro dia em que haviam se encontrado. Pensou que talvez a garota não fosse tão depressiva, talvez aquele houvesse sido um dia ruim. Sem conseguir se policiar começou a divagar.

Um pigarro lhe despertou dos pensamentos.

- Não. – ela soltou um pequeno riso nervoso. – Eu não vejo assim.

Selena a olhou desconfiada.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Eu preciso de motivos? – deu de ombros tentando parecer indiferente. – Esses livros estavam jogados lá em casa, achei que podia ser uma boa ideia trazê-los para cá. Alguém pode querer ler.

A morena estudou melhor a mulher em frente, cabelos ruivos brilhantes, olhos caramelados, boca grande com dentes brancos, sobrancelhas finas e bem feitas. Tinha certeza que era nova embora algo lhe dissesse que já a havia visto.

- Você é nova por aqui?

Demetria sorriu de lado.

- Achei que fosse se lembrar de mim. Vim aqui outro dia.

A morena se concentrou tentando recordar. Com quem havia falado nos últimos dias?

- Você é a garota que veio falar de "O Mundo de Sophia".

Embora o tom fosse duvidoso, Demi tomou a frase como uma afirmação.

- Culpada. – A ruiva levantou a mão como se acusasse. – Desculpa por aquele dia, não foi minha intenção ser uma chata intrometida.

Selena quase riu com o tom da mulher. Quase.

- E você tem nome, chata intrometida?

Demetria comemorou por dentro pelo avanço obtido, como uma torcida quando o time faz o gol. Milhares de vozes urrando em seu peito. Com um gesto de delicadeza estendeu a mão magra na direção da garota triste.

Os olhos escuros estudaram o membro estendido, se fosse alguém normal, sem cicatrizes estenderia a própria mão para apertar a da ruiva. Só que ela tinha cicatrizes, pior, ela tinha medos. Ela detestava ser tocada, fosse por mãos pequenas com aparência fria, fosse por mãos largas como aquelas dos pesadelos. As órbitas de avelã voltaram ao rosto delicado e a mulher entendeu que não haveria cumprimento, recolheu a mão resignada com a torcida em seu peito silenciando seus gritos.

- Demi.

Demi. A morena testou o nome em seus pensamentos, testou a sonoridade da palavra. O interior quis rir com o nome engraçado.

- Demi? Esse é seu nome? Aliás, isso é nome?

A ruiva estreitou os olhos tentando perceber se era uma piada. Não era.

- Demetria Devonne. Demi é um apelido, é mais bonito.

"Devonne. Divina." O pensamento passou rapidamente pela mente de Selena.

- Demetria é um nome bonito.

A mulher sufocou uma risada, achou que fosse indelicado gargalhar diante de uma confissão tão genuína como aquela, ainda mais vindo de uma garota como Selena, tão acanhada.

- Você acha? – ela torceu a boca. - Prefiro Demi.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios rosados.

- Devonne. Acho que Devonne combina mais com você.

A morena deu de ombros voltando a se ocupar com as planilhas do monitor.

- E seu nome?

- Selena. – o sorriso que por tanto tempo brincou nos lábios, finalmente encontrou uma brecha para escapar. – Mas isso você já sabia.


	4. Selena

_- Não. – tentou gritar. – Por favor, não!_

_Sentia o chão molhado esfriar sua pele, o pano amarrado na sua boca abafava sua voz e fedia com a sujeira. A mão pesada apertou sua coxa lhe exigindo o que ela não queria dar. Uma risada seca lhe chegou aos ouvidos, assim como o comentário sobre sua pele._

_Queria vestir-se, queria tapar os ouvidos para as piadas de mau-gosto. Queria que aquele peso saísse de cima de si, que a umidade sob seu corpo sumisse._

_Os músculos do homem acima venceram seu desespero de escapar, lhe prenderam enquanto garras arranhavam suas pernas. Sentiu dor e gritou. Não soube dizer de quem era a mão que castigou seu rosto. Sentia-se humilhada, completamente humilhada._

_- Cala a boca, vadia._

_- Quietinha ou vai ser pior._

_Acima dos xingamentos sussurrados, o barulho de zíper. Ela entendeu. Balançou as pernas numa tentativa vã de se soltar, de fugir. Não conseguiu e o corpo do primeiro homem foi parar dentro do seu. Houve ardência, brutalidade e dor._

_Ela estava marcada._

[...]

Selena acordou buscando o ar que lhe faltava, os lençóis estavam úmidos devido a seu suor, um grito escapou de sua boca quando se sentou tentando voltar à realidade. Esfregou a testa respirando fundo, o desespero do sonho ainda oprimindo seu peito. Algumas lágrimas caíram sem que ela tivesse noção.

Ouviu passos no assoalho de madeira, recostou-se na cabeceira da cama a fim de acalmar os soluços que sacudiam seu corpo. A pessoa sentou ao seu lado na cama fazendo a mesma ranger baixinho sob o novo peso. Mãos pequenas e quentes lhe puxaram devagar de encontro a um ombro ossudo.

- Sh... – A voz sonolenta tentou lhe acalmar. – Calma maninha.

Fungou várias vezes enquanto voltava à realidade. Sua casa, seu quarto, sua cama e sua irmã. Nada de homens pesados num beco escuro, apenas o alívio de estar a salvo.

- Não quero mais isso, não aguento mais isso.

A voz embargada parecia raivosa.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – Os dedos finos se embrenharam em seu cabelo lhe arranhando o couro cabeludo. – Passou Selly. É passado agora.

A mão morena de Selena socou o travesseiro a seu lado. Estava frustrada. Queria mudar o passado ou ao menos apagar as lembranças horrorosas que carregava consigo e que voltavam em forma de pesadelo. Queria deletar qualquer memória do ocorrido, embora já houvesse passado, as cenas ainda eram vivas demais em sua mente.

- Só queria que isso parasse, que esses pesadelos, essas imagens parassem de me atormentar.

- Quer que eu durma aqui com você?

A latina balançou a cabeça afirmando, seria ótimo sentir a presença de Scarlett ao seu lado. A garota deitou trazendo Selena para seu peito, as duas se aconchegaram e se cobriram se protegendo do frio. A mais nova começou a cantarolar uma música da infância fazendo cafuné na mais velha como a mãe das duas costumava fazer quando elas eram menores. Entre um carinho e outro as duas adormeceram.

[...]

Selena abriu os olhos sentindo a cabeça pesada de sono. Cabelos cor de mel entraram em seu campo de visão, a garota da pele clara estava esparramada na cama o que fez um sorriso terno aparecer nos lábios carnudos da latina. Sentou na cama organizando os pensamentos e tarefas em sua mente. Antes de se levantar, cobriu Scarlett com carinho lhe deixando um beijo na testa.

Estava muito agradecida pela presença da meia-irmã junto consigo nas últimas semanas. A adolescente aloirada era o xodó de sua vida, seu eterno bebê e sua quase filha (embora a diferença de idade não fosse muita). Muitos estranhavam a diferença física entre as duas, enquanto Selena era morena de traços latinos, Scarlett estava mais para a italiana dos olhos claros, porém isso virava um mero detalhe quando estas mesmas pessoas percebiam a quantidade de amor que as envolvia.

Encaminhou-se para a cozinha sentindo o estômago contrair na fome recém-descoberta. Procurou em um dos armários uma lata de biscoitos açucarados típicos do feriado natalino de dias atrás. Colocou a chaleira no fogo querendo chá de morango para acalmar os ânimos. A banqueta alta da cozinha americana se tornou repouso enquanto esperava o líquido ficar pronto.

Suspirou arrepiando com um frio que nada tinha haver com o clima típico do começo de ano. As sensações do sonho-lembrança lhe deixando à flor da pele, sentia-se imunda, sempre se sentia. Abraçou o próprio corpo buscando aconchego em uma dor que era só sua.

O chiado da panela despertou sua atenção, buscou uma caneca para manter-se ocupada evitando pensar em coisas tão desgostosas. A pouca hora da manhã não merecia pensamentos tão negativos quanto aqueles. Adoçou o líquido vermelho indo até o sofá velho acompanhada dos doces.

Ligou a TV num canal infantil para assistir um desenho animado em um volume muito baixo. Vez ou outra um sorriso sapeca brincava em seus lábios, uma alegria genuína ao lembrar-se do irmão mais novo ainda prestes a nascer. O presentearia com produtos de suas animações favoritas, o mimaria como fizera com Scarlett anos atrás. Seu garoto, seu Theodor.

Se distraiu ao ouvir passos acompanhadas de um bocejo, levou a caneca aos lábios assoprando o líquido ainda quente, sentiu o sofá afundar quando Scarlett sentou a seu lado em volta de um cobertor que tinha quase seu tamanho. A garota roubou um biscoito da lata colorida mirando a televisão.

- Ótima maneira de começar uma manhã friorenta. – a adolescente respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro adocicado. – Isso é chá de morango?

Selena sorriu.

- Ainda tem na chaleira, o suficiente para você.

A menina dos olhos verdes levantou num pulo atrás da bebida vermelha, um vício herdado da irmã mais velha. Voltou com uma caneca bem cheia e algumas fatias de pão preto com geleia. Jogou-se ao lado de Selena que riu.

- Melhor, irmãzinha?

A mais nova olhou para a latina com olhos curiosos enquanto mordia um pedaço de seu café da manhã. A morena bagunçou os lisos fios cor de mel pensando em como responder. Poderia fugir do assunto e poupar a irmã mais nova de todo o seu sofrimento.

- Acho que não cabe a você me chamar de irmãzinha.

A menina riu.

- Não é minha culpa você ser baixinha. – deu de ombros. – Mas não fuja do assunto, você conseguiu dormir? Descansou?

A latina deu um sorriso terno para a preocupação da irmã mais nova.

- Estou ótima. – sorriu de lado. – Estava pensando em visitar a mamãe, quer ir para casa?

Scarlett a olhou de soslaio. Selena queria fugir do assunto, a menina sabia, conhecia a irmã bem demais para ser enganada por respostas rápidas e ensaiadas. De qualquer maneira, entrou no jogo da irmã.

- Seria bom passar lá e buscar umas roupas, mamãe e papai não vão se importar se eu passar mais essa semana com você.

- Então levanta pra gente se arrumar, pestinha. Saímos em vinte minutos.


End file.
